The boys of summer
by marchellv
Summary: Escaping form the pressure of Fame, responsibilities and expectations isn't easy when your face is on TV daily. But when everything mounts to much Tyson needs a break but hes not going alone Taking Kai with him on a summer neither one of them will ever forget. How wild can the summer get ? A few surprised await on their summer holiday. TysonxOC and KaixOC. Rated T for cursing.


"How can you be so stupid?"

The voice was starting to give him a headache, he wanted her to stop talking, and he needed her to stop now.

"A cigarette Tyson! You're a role model and everyone is looking up to you to make the right choices."

The champion looked down to the magazines the brunette had slammed down in front of him. Front cover story was: Tyson Granger Beyblades golden boy – Smoking it up. A picture of Tyson in mid conversation, he was wearing a smile and his red jacket.

It wasn't a bad picture expect that in clear view was a cigarette between his fingers; Tyson was holding it casually with the smoke driving up from its burning end.

"I told you! I was holding it for Hiro."

His brother had picked up a bad smoking habit lately and when they were out, Hiro asked Tyson to hold it whilst he ordered them something to drink. But now it was twisted once again and everyone believed that the world champion was now smoking it up!

Tyson had been in the public eye for so long that he had got used to being watched. But sometimes it would be nice to do something without having it criticize, picked apart and analysed.

Hilary frowned, "It doesn't matter. Young kids are going to take up smoking now! And it's all because you made it look cool." She said in a disappoint tone. Hilary was the manager and sometimes she had to deal with the hard truths, even if they didn't want to hear it. It was just part of her job.

Slamming down his fist on the table to give off a loud thumb, Hillary shot up and look into his deep brown eyes. She could see that annoyance and anger in them.

"I've had enough!" The Japanese male's voice was loud and strained. "I can't even have a burger anymore because it's the wrong sponsor's burger!" He shouted standing up so fast that the chair tumbled over behind him. Everything was building up and exploding inside of him. "I've had enough! I am leaving."

"Tyson do not throw a tantrum.." Hillary attempted to say more yet she was cut off by the look Tyson gave her. The Japanese female hadn't seen him this annoyed in some time.

He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door picking up the car keys. "I am done with this! I can't stand it anymore." His voice softened ever so slightly, "I don't belong to everyone, I am starting to forget who I am. I've had enough Hillary."

"What do you mean? You can't walk out! You have responsibilities Tyson."

But her plead were useless as Hillary stood in awe as the world champion walked out of the door, letting it swing closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"If one more asshole asks me why I am not champion yet, one more time, I will deck him." The Russian promised as he walked out his hotel.<p>

The constant camera flash behind him and screaming fans - it didn't bother him as much as question he continuously heard. "Kai! Tell me when will you take the championship?"

"Get stuffed." The Russian said slamming the car door shut and taking a deep breath.

The pressure of having to beat Tyson was starting to really irritate the blue haired male. Why did every one see his life as their business? It was not only putting a strain on the fragile friendship, but it was also giving him nightmares that were best left to not to acknowledge.

"Hey Buddy." Kai's eyes snapped to the direction where the familiar voice came from.

Speak of the devil - The Russian thought as Tyson sat on the car seat beside him. Kai frowned and leaned himself to the car door, ready to jump back out and run back inside the hotel. How the fuck did he get into his car!?

"Look I know what you're going to say, 'Get out.' But hear me out." Tyson reached out his hands and placed it onto the Dranzer holder's toned arm; he was refusing to allow Kai to leave without listening to the crazy suggestion.

"I need to get out of this place for a while." He stated and loosened his grip slightly, "And I thought I would get my best friend in on it. What you say Kai? Let's run away for a while, somewhere that no one knows us for the summer."

The best friend comment hit Kai. Ugh why did this Japanese kid always seem to press his buttons? The stress was enough to make him want to grab Tyson and give him a good shake.

"Run away from problems?" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"Just have a holiday. I can't stand it anymore Kai." Tyson slowly cracked a weak smile and continued his little inspirational speech to encourage Kai to come along. "I am going to lose my mind if I don't. And I know you will too. So what do you say? Will you come with me?"

Tyson knew Kai would understand this situation that was taking place. After all he was just as much in the spotlight, every move was being watched and they even a few stalkers that would attempt to hide in his closet.

"I Don't know why you're asking me to go on your little adventure Granger." The Russian sat back up straight in the backseat of the car and looked his cold maroon eyes towards the large blacked out windows. He knew they couldn't see him, but Kai could still see them.

Fans screaming at the top of their lungs and waving up banners, meanwhile the paparazzi aimed their lenses right up the window to get a good shot of the famous duo. Who knows how much they worth on paper?

Kai could picture something else, something that almost made him smile. A break from reality might be just what he needs. "Fine I'll instruct my driver to head to the airport. But you're paying your own way."

That made Tyson smile one of his large goofy grins. This was going to be an interesting summer. "How do you feel about the Greek Island?" He asked curiously, whipping out his mobile phone to google a great holiday destination.

The blue haired Russian paused. "Tyson. There are many Greek islands." He burst his rivals bubble.

~xoxo~

A/N: New story, I felt inspired. I am sorry for my disappearance for a few day. There was some personal things happening- but that's no excuse I understand. I do hope everyone enjoys this new story with some twists and turns. Leave a review with any comments 3 HUGE thank you To my Beta reader for fixing it up, corrections, extreme help and support. Little A Granger AKA Ann13. Love you to bits xxMarchellv


End file.
